


Sidereal Glimpses

by azure7539



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Angst, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: Week 1:[Quiet Observation] — It's morning, and Bond watches Q sleep in their bed.Week 2:[What the Sea Leaves Unsaid] — Q's cruising trip uncovers more than he ever expected.Week 3:[Nine will be a lucky number?] —  Q tried to distract Bond... just a little.Week 4:[And Time Keeps on Flowing] —  Q hated jumping through time, if it could even be called that. Sometimes, it was always the same place, the same event. Sometimes, he ended up in random locations with random strangers. Like right then, for example.





	1. Quiet Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning, and Bond watches Q sleep in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fills are for the 00Q LDWS 2017. **None of the drabbles are related** , and because they are all so short, I decided to just go ahead and group them into one work. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, so anyone interested in this sort of weekly challenge for a month should definitely join in next time! 
> 
> Thank you all for your supports, and many thanks to the lovely mods at MI6 café for hosting this event :D You are all wonderful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Light splattered from window to walls, butter yellow and soft. The slope of Q’s exposed shoulder glowed under it, the effect tittering along his arm that disappeared under the duvet.

In the silence of the room, the sun kissed Q’s skin like a lover, caressing with such gentleness that Bond wondered if it were possible to feel jealous of something he couldn’t even grasp. (Q was horrid when woken up too early, and Bond had learnt this firsthand.)

But somehow, Q stirred, and the nestling sun rays splintered themselves in those fluttering eyes. It left Bond breathless and utterly entranced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bright
> 
> Genre: Canon
> 
> Word count: 100


	2. What the Sea Leaves Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's cruising trip uncovers more than he ever expected.

Q still doesn’t know what possessed him to agree to signing up for this cruise, but Eve can’t care less and is beyond gleeful. How making him her part-time model helps with any of her endeavors to climb up to fashion fame and trend, he can’t tell, but she insists that her followers are in love.

Even so, after a long while of unsuccessfully searching for a background without too many people in it on a Caribbean island, enough is enough, and Q decides to sneak away. Smoldering heat or not, he’s going to bloody enjoy his vacation. And Eve can use a nice cocktail to cool down at any rate… before she starts calculating ways to reduce the number of people through unnatural causes.

However, standing here in this deserted cove that isn’t even marked on the damning crumpled-up guide in his grip, he wonders if he should have left at all. If he wasn’t sure whether he had a sunstroke before, after wandering lost for more than an hour, he is now.

“I must be dreaming,” he whispers in bewilderment; for the man— _creature_ —in front of his eyes can’t possibly be real. Tanned skin, broad shoulders, muscly body, and blond hair, the person sitting idly on that rock looks no different than any other regular human beings… until one spots the tail and its (magnificently) glittering scales where the legs should be.

Q curses; he can’t find any seams or indications that scream the tail is fake.

It makes no sense.

But he must have notified this… _merman_ of his presence somehow because said merman turns—those eyes one of the most striking pairs of glacier blue Q has ever seen—to look at him, pauses, seeming inexplicably just as startled as Q feels right then, and breathes, “You came back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I must be dreaming"
> 
> Genre: AU
> 
> Word count: 300


	3. Nine will be a lucky number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q tried to distract Bond... just a little.

Bond looked down at his feet.

This couldn’t be happening.

Q sat there petting his cat, the immaculate picture of nonchalant innocence. He was shielding the furry ball away.

Bond’s eye twitched. “He did this.” That much was self-evident.

A beat of silence. “Not intentionally.” Oscar’s tail dangled back and forth. “You know he gets restless sometimes.” Even Q didn’t really hope the reasoning would work.

“Restless doesn’t mean executing my shoes!” Bond pointed at his tattered footwear—still handsomely polished just an hour ago. “What did they ever do to him? He has a perfectly good scratching post there.” Bond nodded to where that thing was, damningly intact. Unlike his poor shoes. “This is the eighth pair, Q. I’m not being unreasonable.”

Sighing, Q released Oscar, who sauntered out of sight, and went to his lover. Without preamble, he pressed their lips together. And soon enough, Bond sighed and capitulated. When the man pressed their bodies closer, Q smiled. Irritation appeased.

“Better?” One of Q’s hands stayed petting along Bond’s cheek once they parted for air. His smile remained in place.

“Marginally,” Bond rumpled. “And don’t think you’ve distracted me.”

“Shall we stop then?”

Bond replied by kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Transform
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 200 exactly
> 
> Challenge: Fibonacci sentence challenge!


	4. And Time Keeps on Flowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q hated jumping through time, if it could even be called that. Sometimes, it was always the same place, the same event. Sometimes, he ended up in random locations with random strangers. Like right then, for example.

“Oh, thank you,” Q murmured as he accepted the tea, soothingly hot in his palms. He sighed, inhaling the gentle scent and taking a sip, and paused. “Do you know me?” He turned to the other man, confused.

When he had landed in that garden outside in six-inch deep snow, stark naked and cursing, this man found him and took him in—no questions asked, no threats and demands about Q’s identity or how he got here. In fact, said man hadn’t uttered one single word.

He let Q use the shower, gave him clothes just on the right side of comfortably loose. He made tea exactly how Q took it.

And Q didn’t know him.

If the man had looked initially startled upon discovering Q, he seemed subdued now, a tightly controlled air in those unreadable blue eyes.

Middle-aged with greying blond hair, glasses, and a handsome midnight-blue suit, the man remained steadfastly silent while holding onto his own cup of coffee, black.

Q frowned. He wanted to press on, but a sudden tug in his chest prevented this as he set his mug down, not wanting to accidentally break it. “Well... whoever you are… Thank you.” He tried to smile. “I—…”

He disappeared without a chance to finish his sentence, the clothes he had been wearing only seconds before a pile on the floor, and James crumpled in his seat, staring at the empty space that Q left behind.

He squeezed his eyes shut, throat too tight to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a photo prompt! 
> 
> Genre: wild card (writer’s choice) 
> 
> Word count: up to 250


End file.
